Anacondas: Hunt for the Blood Orchid
by SweetDreamsSweetHeart
Summary: Keely Montgomery really didn't expect a lot. She didn't expect to find a job so fast when she moved to Borneo on a whim. She didn't expect to find an amazing relationship (albeit with her boss), and she certainly didn't expect some crazy tourists to rent out "The Bloody Mary" during the raining season. But out of everything: she didn't expect the crazy man-eating snakes.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

I sighed in relief as I grabbed the side of the boat before I could fall flat on my face. I heard a snicker from behind me and turned to see Tran holding back the rest of his laughs, causing me to stick my tongue out at him.

He grinned like a maniac, "You've lived on this boat for three years; how are you still so clumsy?" he asked in his heavy accent, helping me onto the dock as the rain poured down on us.

I pouted, "It's not my fault I'm awkward!" I defended securing my hood on my dark green raincoat.

Tran chuckled, "I guess I should be used to you by now," he said amused, "Now let's go; Bill is waiting for us." He stated starting to leave.

I started to follow when a screech stopped me and I spun around to see Kong standing on the boat's railing.

I smiled, "Sorry sweetheart." I said pulling my hand out of my pocket to scratch his head affectionately, "You know the rules; you're not allowed to come along if we're going to the bar." I said softly.

"_Keely_!" Tran called and I looked over to see that he was already at the end of the dock.

I quickly kissed Kong's head and carefully but quickly made my way to Tran, "You spoil him like he's your own _anak._" He said as I reached him.

I smiled, "That's because he is." I chuckled at the eye roll Tran gave me and we made our way to the bar.

* * *

I pulled my jacket off shaking the rainwater off of it as much as I could; I used to love the rain, but ever since I experienced the raining season in Borneo that had changed.

I brushed a few tangles out of my brown wavy hair with my fingers and sat down at a table we had claimed as ours about two years ago as Tran went to get our usual drinks.

He came back pretty fast and I noticed that the place was just starting to get crowded.

We sat around drinking and talking for a while, greeting a few friends as we waited for Bill and I frowned when I finally realized that he was much later than he typically was.

I had just opened my mouth to ask Tran if we should go look for him when I felt someone sit in the chair next to me. I looked over and grinned when I saw Bill.

I let it drop once I saw a bruise forming on his face; he had tried to hide it with his baseball cap though.

"Oh my god! You got into _another_ fight?" I said unimpressed as I took the hat off his head and gingerly touched his cheek.

Bill smirked, "It was nothing. It just stings." He said as Tran handed him an iced scotch.

I shook my head in disbelief at his nonchalance but sighed in defeat when I realized that there wasn't a damn thing I would be able to do about it.

He noticed me pouting and gave me a chuckle and smile that made my heart melt.

He leaned over and gave me a small kiss on the lips, "I'm sorry, sweet heart." He murmured making me smile softly at him.

Tran coughed awkwardly, "Well I'm going to leave you two alone for awhile." He stated and picked up his drink walking over to a group of his friends greeting them with a huge smile on his face.

I giggled and then blushed slightly when I noticed Bill staring at me with a small smile on his face.

I shook my head at him; "If you put your drink against your cheek you won't have a bruise tomorrow." I said softly and watched as he took my advice and nursed his sore cheek with his drink.

"_Jin-Soon!_" Trans voice yelled from across the room.

Bill didn't even look up as Tran walked towards us with a group of Americans following warily behind him.

"These tourists need a boat," he said walking over, "I told them not in the raining season." He finished and sat across from Bill and beside me.

Tran whispered the price they offered into his ear before telling me making me raise my eyebrows slightly.

"_You're_ Jin-Soon?" one of the girls asked shocked; she seemed extremely uptight.

Bill put his drink down (which I quickly stole) and looked up at the group, "Local nick-name." he explained, "The name's Johnson. Bill Johnson; it's a pronunciation thing." He said and the tourists shared a look.

Bill continued, "Now you can rent my boat for twenty five grand." He said stealing his drink back from me, "Now, if you want me to drive it, well; that'll cost you fifty."

The same uptight girl spoke up, "Fifty _grand_ are you _high_?" she asked incredulously.

Bill rose a brow at her, "You know what? Please don't answer that." She said waving a hand and looking at who I assumed to be the boss, "There is no way I'm trusting this guy with the expedition." She said with a shake of her head and started to walk away.

I shared a look with Tran and frowned. I wanted so badly to tell her (in very polite terms) to: take that stick out of her ass. But of course, I knew better than to interfere when Bill was doing business.

"Listen, lady." Bill called out, "Let's cut the bullshit please; if one of the other charter companies could take you, you'd be on the river by now," he explained as if he was talking to a child, "you only came to me, 'cause you're desperate. Fifty grand's my price," he said and looked at the group, "Take it; or leave it."

* * *

I giggled softly as Bill picked me up and threw my body over his shoulder, "Fifty grand!" he yelled.

Despite how crappy the _Bloody Mary _was, we got most of our business during the raining season since Bill was the only one obnoxious enough to take anyone up river under such dangerous conditions; and a lot of the time tourists came down during the raining season making it obvious that they hadn't known it would be that much of a problem.

But we've never made _Fifty thousand dollars _on one trip before.

I grinned, "Put me down!" I screamed with a laugh.

Bill pulled me off his shoulder but instead of putting me down he held me bridal style giving me a huge grin and showing off his dimples.

"Tran's gone to his cousin's for the night." He whispered suggestively, already heading towards our small bedroom.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled seductively, "Is that right?" I asked in a sultry whisper.

He lay me down on the bed before taking off his shirt and climbing on top of me straddling my hips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down to mine meeting his lips in a slow kiss.

He rubs circles on my hipbone as my shirt rides up and I gasp at the tingles it sends up my spine. Taking his chance, Bill slips his tongue into my mouth and our tongues fight for dominance; a short battle that (as always) he won.

I moaned as his tongue explored my mouth and wove my fingers through his short hair, gasping for breath once he ended the kiss: only to move onto my neck.

"Bill!" I gasped quietly as he nipped at my neck, making him lift his head up to look me in the eyes.

"I love you." I whispered staring into his dazzling green eyes.

He kissed me roughly, "I love you too, Keely."

* * *

The next morning was full of me double checking the engine and trying to clean up what I could (knowing that the other two wouldn't be doing it).

I sighed and stretched as Bill wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest.

I leaned my head on him, "You know we're going to have to give up our bedroom to the two girls, right?" I told him and he squeezed me.

"I know." His chest rumbled as he spoke.

"_Mereka berada di sini!_" Tran yelled from the top of the boat where he was making sure everything was prepared for driving in the raining weather.

Bill sighed and kissed my temple, "Well the tourists have arrived." He grumbled as he went to help them with their bags making me smile.

I pulled on my raincoat and followed behind faintly seeing Kong run into our bedroom with a piece of mango I had been eating earlier.

I passed Bill carrying a few heavy looking bags towards the boat and headed towards the uptight looking girl from last night.

_Be civil Keely: maybe she isn't as bad as you think. Just get to know her first. _I told myself.

I walked over to her, "I'm Keely." I shouted over the rain offering her my hand.

She took it, "Gail." She said back nodding and carried what I presumed to be her bags towards the boat.

I sighed and walked towards a red pick up truck that had just pulled in deciding to introduce myself to the two standing there.

"I'm Keely." I said offering the blonde girl my hand, which she took with a friendly smile.

"I'm Sam, it's nice to meet you." She said with a southern accent.

I introduced myself to the other person standing next to her: Ben (who was an _ahem _very attractive doctor).

I helped carry some of their equipment inside the boat before taking my raincoat off and hanging it off a chair.

I introduced myself to everyone else (how many people do you _need _to find _one_ goddamn flower?) finding out their names: Jack, Mitchell and Cole.

* * *

Bill and I led Sam towards our bedroom; each of us carrying an empty bin for any last minute things we didn't need anyone snooping around to find.

"You and the other gal can stay in here." Bill stated as he opened the door and quickly took our clean laundry, shoving it into the basket and setting it outside the door as I continued to clear off the bed, slightly embarrassed that our room was so messy.

_At least we had the decency to change the sheets after last night,_ I thought with a shrug.

"You _live _here." Sam stated with her mouth slightly agape.

Bill smirked as he shoved some things into the dresser, "The way you say that, I can tell you're impressed." He said slightly sarcastic.

He sighed and turned around to look at her as I shoved our belongings into the cupboard before turning around myself.

"All right." He stated, "If you need anything," he chuckled, "Well if you need anything you're shit out of luck." He finished and pushed past her making me sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Sorry about him." I said with an apologetic smile, "If you need anything just let me know and I'll see what I can do." I smiled softly.

Sam smiled sweetly, "Thanks."

I smiled back before following Bill out of the small room.

* * *

"Okay." Jack started as he took a map to show us where we needed to be going.

"Now, this is where the exploratory team found the orchid, in the Selatan Basin" he said pointing to an _x _on the map and looked at Bill and me, "It took them three days to get up river." He said.

Bill nodded, "Yeah. That was before the raining season." He said looking at Jack, "Some of these waterways could be dangerous now." He stated pointing around at the map.

Sam looked at us Warily; "You said you could get us there safely." She said.

"And we will." Bill said honestly before looking at Jack, "But safe isn't always quick." He said and started tracing his finger along the map; "We'll work our way up river one bend at a time. If I don't like what I see, we change course." He ordered.

I nodded in agreement, "You can't chart the fastest route before you begin." I told them.

"Already have." Coles voice made us all turn to look at him.

"Check it. All right," he said and spun his laptop around to face us and we saw a digital map on screen, "Now, we're up linked in real time to NASA and AisiaSatCom. Now, under ideal conditions," he zoomed in on the map to show a path on the river, "_this_ is the fastest route." He said looking at us.

"But," he said typing away at his computer to show a new path forming on the digital river, "once we superimpose weather patterns for the past ten years…and then extrapolate…" a clear new path formed on his computer screen, "Bingo!" he grinned, "It's Padrang to the Selatan Basin." He grinned and leaned back in his chair as Bill and I shared a look.

"I'm a bad man." He laughed.

Mitchell looked at Bill, "All right, we got less than a week to get to that orchid." He stated seriously, "If you can't get the job done; give us our money back and we'll find someone who can."

Bill narrowed his eyes slightly and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "I'll get you there." Bill stated with his arms crossed.

* * *

I stood next to Bill in the helm of the _Bloody Mary _discussing where everyone would be sleeping; the two girls were supposed to share Bill and mine's room (but the way Gail stormed towards it made me think she was going to kick Sam out so I gave her the hammock above the engine), Bill and I would be sleeping in the helm of the boat (I liked to call it the one room second floor), Tran would have a hammock near Sam's, and everyone else was on the floor.

Gail's terrified screams made everyone jump as she came screaming out of Bill and mine's room before clinging onto Mitchell.

"She said something attacked her." Mitchell told us as he tried to calm her down.

Bill stepped towards our room ignoring Gail who tried to stop him from walking inside.

I stepped forward anxiously and let out an amused snort when he stepped out of our room with Kong on his shoulder.

"What the hell'd you do?" Bill asked as Kong made terrified noises and leaped into my arms snuggling into my neck making me frown, "You scared him." I said petting Kong soothingly.

"_I _scared _him_?" Gail asked incredulously.

Bill came next to me and motioned to Kong, "_This _is Kong. Kong lives here, you're guests. Be nice." He ordered making Gail sneer while everyone else smiled like fools as we walked back to the helm soothing Kong as we went.

* * *

Tran and I watched amused as Mitchell and Gail yelled on their phones; not getting any signal.

I discreetly handed Kong a piece of my apple before shooing him away, knowing that Bill would frown and scold me again once he realized that I was (once again) spoiling my little _kesayangan._

"Hello! Hello? Damn!" Mitchell hissed and slammed his phone onto his hand as he and Gail both lost their call.

Tran smiled at me mischievously, "Why don't you try my phone?" he said as he held up the piece of wood he had been carving towards a hopeful looking Mitchell (who now just looked annoyed once he realized it was wood), "Works just as good, but it's free!" he snickered.

Mitchell stood up straight and looked at Tran with narrowed eyes, "Oh, yeah, great. Why don't you use my special antenna to _boost,_" He flipped him off, "Your reception." He ended making Tran and me both laugh loudly.

The next couple minutes were full of Ben trying (and failing) to flirt with Sam and convince her to go out on a date once the expedition was over.

Suddenly Sam stood up and asked for Ben's camera and for a second, as I shoved and apple piece into my mouth, I thought his probing had actually worked-and so did he.

But that was pushed away once Sam told Jack to come over and take a look at something, talking about some sort of special flower and I hid an amused smile with Tran as Ben looked at an oblivious Sam like a wounded puppy.

"Stop the boat!" Jack yelled loudly to Bill who did as he said and came down to see what he stopped the boat for.

"We need to get ashore." Jack said and handed the camera to Bill, explaining the importance of this mysterious yellow flower they just _had_ to get.

Bill rolled his eyes and nodded to Tran who went and got Bill's rifle and a machete for himself.

"Stay with the tourists." Bill murmured to me softly before heading off with Jack, Sam and Tran.

I sighed and sat down on a chair looking around at everyone before my eyes settled on a sad looking Ben, making me fight a smile, "Hey Ben." I said making him look at me.

"You shouldn't give up so easily." I smiled amusedly.

Ben grinned showing off his white teeth, "Oh? Does that mean you have advice for me?" he asked making me chuckle.

"I don't know if it'll do you much good, but the one thing that really made me fall for Bill," I started and gazed at said man that was currently glancing around the Jungle with sharp eyes, "Would have to be when he cooked for me." I said making eye contact with Ben.

He looked surprised for a second, "Bill doesn't really strike me as someone who cooks." He said with a surprised laugh.

I laughed lightly, "Oh, don't get me wrong, his cooking sucks." I said with an amused smile making Cole who had been listening laugh.

"But I really did appreciate the fact that he tried." I grinned before staring at Ben, "A man who can cook is sexy. It's always a bonus if it actually tastes amazing." I said and looked at a distracted Gail.

"Isn't that right Gail?" I asked making her glance up at me quickly, "Yeah, sure."


	2. Chapter 2

I grinned in delight as Ben left the kitchen with his pot of stew he made; he had taken my advice and cooked a little something (and Sam _did_ look a little impressed).

I gave him a discreet high five as I passed him walking into the kitchen to see Sam and Gail sipping on their beers in an awkward silence.

I raised my eyebrows a little wondering what had just went down and walked to the fridge grabbing three beers for myself, Tran and Bill as quickly as possible not wanting to get involved.

I practically speed walked out of there and handed Tran his beer (getting a thanks in return) and walked towards Bill handing him his.

He smiled slightly, "Thanks Keely." He said quietly and I smiled back standing beside him since there weren't enough chairs.

Ben started scooping the stew into bowls and handing them to everyone as Gail walked out of the kitchen with spoons.

I took a bite of my food and gave Ben an impressed look, "Wow, you can cook." I said taking another bite.

Everyone gave their agreement, "This is _really _good man, where'd you learn to cook like this?" Cole asked as he shoveled food into his mouth making me hide a smile.

"Oh it's just a little recipe I picked up in Sri Lanka." Ben replied with a thankful smile in my direction.

"What were you doing there?" Gail asked as Sam joined us looking only slightly ticked off.

"Doctors without borders." Ben said sitting down and smiling charmingly at Sam, "It's my day job."

Bill gave me a look, "You guys expect to need a doctor for some reason?" he asked drinking his beer.

I had actually wondered that too: how dangerous was finding this flower going to be?

"Can't get the expedition bonded without one." Gail explained.

"Well, you can just think of me as a charming insurance policy." Ben grinned winking at Sam who hid an amused smile by taking a sip of her beer.

I spotted Kong along the table pawing at a banana and I shook my head at him in amusement; for such a tiny animal he could _eat_.

"Eh!" Bill shouted making Kong freeze, "You've had your dinner." He said pulling the bowl of fruit away from him.

Kong whimpered at me and I shrugged with a smile, "Sorry sweetheart. You heard the big bad wolf." I smiled and Kong made a disappointed noise and hopped away making me grin.

Gail huffed, "Well anyways there's not that much space in that room you pointed me to." She said hinting that she was not all right with sharing.

I rolled my eyes discreetly, "I figured that." I muttered.

Bill shrugged, "There isn't much space anywhere." He rumbled.

I looked at everyone, "Okay, well Tran is _not _sleeping on the floor. Especially when he's going to be steering the boat from time to time so he gets one of the hammocks." I said tossing a dirty white hammock in Tran's direction and he caught it with a grateful look on his face.

I looked at Sam, "And since you were supposed to have a bedroom but princess kicked you out, you get the other one." I said and I could practically _feel _Gail roll her eyes.

"Everyone else gets the floor." Bill ordered in an '_and that's final_' tone.

Cole groaned leaning back in his seat, "What? I ain't sleeping on the floor!" he whined making me snicker.

Sam shrugged, "Well you can have the hammock if you really want it." She suggested.

Cole gave a curious look, "Where's the hammock gonna be?"

I pointed over to the high platform that covered the rudder, which was right next to the edge of the boat.

Cole whined again, "I ain't sleeping up there. I ain't sleeping on no damn floor either."

Bill shrugged, "It's either the floor or the river." He said putting an end to the whining.

Cole opened his mouth but was cut off as a horrible screeching came from the forest making me gasp slightly and unconsciously grab Bills upper arm.

"Dude!" Cole shouted, "What was that?" he asked panicked.

"What the hell was that?" Mitchell asked with a frown as he came back from the washroom (which I hated using but I was glad I had convinced Bill to invest in at least a new toilet seat).

"Something's getting eaten." Bill said and put an arm around me rubbing my shoulder.

"By _what_?" Gail asked worried.

"Everything gets eaten out here." Bill said cryptically, "It's the jungle."

* * *

The next morning Bill and I were searching around the boat for Kong; and I was getting worried.

"Kong, sweetheart?" I said, my eyebrows furrowing with worry.

"Kong?" Bill called jumping down from the helm.

"Hey. Any of you seen Kong?" Bill asked making everyone shake his or her head 'no'.

"No. Not since last night." Ben answered with a shake of his head making me stand straight and walk towards the front of the boat.

"He's not back there either." I told Bill worriedly.

He walked over to me and kissed my forehead, "We'll find him." He said reassuringly and I nodded.

"I'll check in the helm again; maybe he was on the roof." He told me and jumped up the ladder to check the helm.

I sighed and rubbed my face as Gail passed me on the phone, "Where are you?" I sighed quietly.

I went back to checking around the front of the boat as Gail walked around adjusting her phone's antenna.

"Hello? Can you hear me now? How about now? Can you hear me _now_?" She yelled over and over again making me share a look with Ben and Cole.

"_We_ can!" Cole yelled with wide eyes.

Gail sent him a glare and leaned on the side of the boat and I opened my mouth to warn her not to when-

"Ahh!" She screamed and fell in.

"Gail! Oh my god!" Ben said as every one got up and ran to the side of the boat.

"Shit!" Mitchell yelled at the same time.

"Stop the boat!" Sam yelled to Tran who did as he was told.

Everyone calmed down when we saw that she was fine and was now freaking out and trying to save her phone.

"Hey Gail!" Mitchell yelled leaning on the boat's railing, "Can you hear _me _now?" He shouted to her with a grin making everyone chuckle.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you!" She shrieked.

"Stroke Gail, stroke! Come on!" Mitchell taunted.

I covered my mouth trying not to laugh as she doggy paddled towards us.

I grinned and hopped onto the boat's small ledge with Bill as he grabbed a long pole with a small hook attached to it that we usually used for pulling something towards or pushing away from the boat (this time it was a human).

"Maybe you should drop the phone. It's probably holding you back." Cole yelled, as Gail was closer to the boat.

I moved over as Ben hopped down next to Bill and me as he held out the pole towards Gail, "All right." Bill said stretching the pole farther.

"Stay calm, Gail." Ben grinned unable to hide his amusement.

"Use your phone as a flotation device." Mitchell snorted seeing as she wouldn't let it go.

"You're almost there Gail." Jack grinned despite his encouraging words.

"I got it!" Gail said as she was about an inch away from the pole.

Right before she could grab a crocodile jumped out of the water snapping it's jaws at Gail who barely dodged making everyone's grins fall and instead scream in panic.

"Oh my god!" I yelled in panic as everyone else swore in surprise.

Bill shoved the pole into my hands and dived into the river making me scream, "What the hell are you doing!" I freaked and put down the pole, which Ben immediately picked up.

"Come on! Come on!" Jack yelled towards Gail and Bill who resurfaced and started swimming towards us.

"Get out!" Jack yelled panicked.

I held my hand out towards Bill wishing he hadn't jumped in.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Cole screamed as Bill shoved Gail towards the pole.

"Gail, Grab it!" Ben shouted, as she got close enough.

"Look out!" Sam screamed at Bill and he spun around just in time to have the crocodile snap it's jaws at him, but he evaded that by shoving a crate into its mouth as they both went under water.

Gail was pulled onto the platform as Tran started to load his rifle.

Bill and the Crocodile resurfaced and Bill was on it's back and I could see that he was starting to stab it with the knife he always keeps in his belt.

"Oh my god!" Sam screamed.

"Get him Bill! Get him in the eye, Bill!" Cole screamed.

Tran aimed his gun at the two but couldn't fire because the crocodile started to spin.

Jack held out the hook again in case Bill got close and I was frozen with my eyes wide.

"Where'd he go?" Jack asked panicked as they both went underwater again and didn't come back up.

"Bill!" I screamed.

"I don't see him." Ben muttered standing up.

"Where's he gone?" Jack whispered.

"Oh my god." I heard Sam mutter and my eyes stayed on the water for the slightest movement.

Bill suddenly popped out of the water puffing making everyone gasp.

I held out my hand but instead of taking it he swam towards the crocodile's carcass to retrieve his knife before swimming back and then grabbing Ben and I's hands so we could pull him onto the platform.

"Oh shit, you won." Cole said shocked.

Bill was breathing heavily and he looked at Gail as I wrapped my arms around him tightly, "You're okay?" He asked her breathlessly.

"I lost my phone." Gail whimpered making me glare at her.

"Sorry to hear it." Bill nodded.

I brought his face to mine in a kiss, "Don't you _ever _do that again!" I said with tears in my eyes, "You are so stupid!" I dry sobbed and kissed him again and he returned it clutching the back of my head.

We stood up everyone hopping over the railing and Bill was going over as Sam stared at him shocked, "That was either the _bravest _or the _stupidest _thing I've ever seen." She stated with wide eyes.

Bill put his knife into his belt and looked at her tiredly, "That's a fine line." He panted and hopped over the railing as I shook my head and looked at Sam, "It was the stupidest." I said and rubbed my face.

* * *

We stopped the boat alongside the river as Ben stitched a cut on Gail's arm; luckily Bill only had bruises.

"Good as new." Ben smiled as he finished stitching her up and Gail nodded, "Thanks."

"To Gail." Jack said holding his glass of scotch up, "who knows it's better to eat, than be eaten." He smirked drinking as everyone held their glasses up, "To Gail." I whispered and snuggled into Bill who had his arm around me.

He kissed the top of my head as everyone chorused, "To Gail!"

"Almost eaten just to find a flower." Bill stated tightening his grip on me and shaking his head, "Hardly seems worth it."

"Oh, it's worth it." Mitchell said, "I mean, think about it. A pill that you take every day for the rest of your life." He said sharing a look with Jack, "Now even if we charge, say, a dollar a pop…we're billionaires." He grinned.

Cole grinned, "Yeah. That's what I'm talking about baby." He said excitedly.

I shared a look with Bill and put my glass onto the table.

"Now at a hundred dollars a bottle…" he snorted, "Well I'll dive into that river and fight that croc myself." He said making everyone chuckle.

Tran looked at everyone, "So, how many flowers does it take to save the world?" he asked.

"We figured fifty orchids would yield about an ounce of chemical." Sam answered.

Gail shook her head and swallowed her drink, "You could have a football field full of those orchids; it still wouldn't mean you'd get it through human trials." She said shaking her head.

Tran breathed out dramatically, "Oh. She doesn't even believe in you." He said jokingly looking at Jack.

"Comes with the territory. In research, you've got to go out on a limb. And there's always someone waiting to chop it off." He stated and looked at Gail.

Squealing, Kong flew from the ceiling onto the table making everyone scream and jump out of their chairs.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bill said pulling Kong onto his shoulder.

"Damn that thing!" Gail yelled completely freaked out.

"Where've you been, _Kesayangan_?" I asked as he jumped onto me clutching onto my neck and hiding his face into my hair whimpering and looking around in fright making Bill and me frown.

"Calm down, calm down." Bill said calmly stroking his fur and standing beside me.

"Poor guy," Sam said as we tried to soothe Kong, "Looks like he's seen a ghost." She said looking at me.

"It's alright, it's alright." I whispered.

* * *

I looked at Bill as he steered the boat in the pouring rain; it was the Tran's turn to sleep and our turn to steer.

"I'm going to go get Kong some food." I whispered quietly and kissed his cheek.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around kissing me deeply before laying his forehead against mine, "I'm sure he wasn't hurt." He said reassuring me and I smiled softly and gave him a chaste kiss, "I know. I just love him like he's my own child." I said making him smirk and trail his hand down my side, "I know you do." He said and let me go.

I hopped down from the helm with Bill behind me and we both separated; him going god knows where and me going to the kitchen.

I found Kong huddled beside a sleeping Tran and whispered to him, "Come here Kong." I said quietly and he lifted his head and hopped over to me.

I pulled him into my arms and snatched a banana out of the fruit bowl, peeling it.

I took a bite and broke a small piece off handing it to the tiny monkey on my shoulder who took it and started to eat it.

I rubbed his tiny head, "What the hell did you see?" I whispered thoughtfully.

* * *

I woke up to my pillow moving around and I whimpered clutching it to me and trying to go back to sleep.

That option was gone after banging was heard on the side of the boat.

I sighed heavily and lifted my head to see Bill smiling at me tiredly before standing up and unwrapping my arms from his body.

He kissed my head and stood up rubbing his face, going to see Tran who was steering.

I yawned and headed down to the kitchen for some water when a loud bang made me jump and spin around just in time to see Bill fly past me banging on doors and telling everyone to wake up.

I ran after him as he moved Sam off her hammock and lifted the top of the platform to see the rudder smoking and jammed making me panic.

"Shit! We've blown the head gasket." Bill said to me and I sucked in a breath.

"Are we alright?" Sam asked obviously not understanding and I shook my head.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jack asked walking up to us with Ben.

"What is it?" Ben asked as Bill shoved past the two men.

"We've got problems." He growled and jumped back up to the helm.

"Bill, wait." Ben said going towards him.

I ran after him and turned to Ben, "Get everyone together at the front of the boat and don't separate." I instructed to him (I'd like to think that we're now good friends) and he nodded, "Alright, but what's going on?" he asked.

I shook my head, "The rudder's been jammed." Was all I said before jumping up to the helm.

"We missed our turnoff." Tran told me as I joined them.

I snapped my head forwards and my eyes widened, "Bill." I whimpered.

"What?" he said focusing on the controls.

"Waterfall." I whispered and his head snapped up, eyes widening.

Tran jumped down, "Everybody! Hang on!" He shouted to everyone.

"Hang on to what?!" I heard Cole shout.

I turned and clutched onto one of the poles feeling Bill's body wrap around mine and suddenly we were falling and I could hear everyone screaming before I was engulfed in water.

For the first few seconds we couldn't move because we were under too much pressure but then I felt him tug me out of the boat and towards the surface.

I gasped for breath once we reached the top and I could hear everyone coughing and swimming.

I blinked and felt my body being pulled and saw Bill leading me towards the boat.

Once we reached it we realized it was sinking, "Swim to the rocks! This way!" Bill shouted letting go of me.

I quickly followed trying to catch my breath and I swam beside Ben.

Ben noticed me struggling to breathe and quickly clutched my arm helping me, "Come on, get to the rocks." He told me and we kept going.

Once we reached them I felt myself being lifted before I was put on a hard surface gasping and coughing up water.

I finally started breathing normally and looked up to see everyone but Sam on shore, although she was fairly close.

Bill rubbed my back and hugged me as I hugged him back watching as Ben and Tran pulled Sam out of the water.

Everyone was tiredly sitting there wondering what the hell had happened.

"You almost got us killed!" Gail yelled at Bill who pulled me tighter to his chest as I shivered burying my face into his wet shoulder.

"You think I wanted this?" He shouted back, "I just lost my damn boat!" he yelled and my heart almost froze.

I felt like crying; we just lost the _Bloody Mary_:we just lost our _home._

"You're going to lose your damn payday if you don't get us out of this." Mitchell said angrily as if Bill didn't already understand the situation.

"You said that you could get us there safely. If you knew it was that dangerous you should've turned around." Gail shouted.

I felt the tears go down my face and I hugged Bill tighter trying to comfort him knowing that he was probably heart broken right now.

"That's enough!" Jack shouted making everyone quiet, "There's nothing we can do about that now. It's a waste of energy." He said taking charge, "What have we got?"

I sniffed and lifted my head but Bill kept an arm clutched around my shoulders in comfort.

"Some specimen jars, a map, a little water… no food." Sam answered looking at some things beside her.

"Hard drive's ruined." Ben responded and threw it on the ground.

"Pretty much all the equipment's shot." Cole stated and looked down at a phone in his hands, "Except one of the SAT phones still works. It's on-line." He said and threw it to Jack who caught it.

"Thank god," Gail said in relief, "We can call the police."

"Police." Tran stated amused, "The nearest river patrol is back in Padrang." He said as if she was stupid, "The only way to get to us," he pointed to the waterfall behind him, "Is over that."

"Are you saying we're stuck here?" Sam asked anxiously.

Everyone hung his or her head and I breathed out shakily looking at Bill who looked disappointed in himself, making my heartbreak.

"Maybe not." He said and let me go standing up and taking the map pointing out some places, "We're here." He pointed, "The valley's completely flooded. But I got a friend who operates a boat on the Tokut River."

I looked at him hopefully, "Livingston?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I can give him a call, and he can meet us here," he pointed at the map again, "at Naga Rock." He finished.

"How far is that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," bill stated and thought for a second, "About a two day hike down the river." He said finally, "But if we bushwhack. We cut at least a day off the trek." He said.

"Oh, my god." Cole said looking up, "You want to go through _that_?" he asked in disbelief pointing towards the jungle.

"It's the shortest way." Bill said, "We could be safely in the Tokut by nightfall." He said convincingly.

"So we can continue with the expedition." Jack said hopefully.

Bill sighed tiredly, "Yeah. I'll get you to the flower." He said.

"I don't care about that flower," Gail hissed looking up, "Just get us to safety." She said.

"It's the same thing." Bill grumbled, "Now we can either be on my buddy's boat in ten hours, or we can stay here and wait for the river patrol for days." He said.

"Your friend." Sam started, "Is he reliable?" she asked.

I sighed and rubbed my face as Bill nodded, "Absolutely." He told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone gathered up what had been saved as Bill was on the phone with Livingston.

I smiled as Kong handed me a hair-tie he had found and went searching for more.

I quickly pulled my hair into a high ponytail fairly happy that I hadn't changed out of my grey tank top and black leggings, along with my combat boots.

I knew Livingston would agree; he was a good person. A little rough around the edges and couldn't stay with one wife for more than a few months; but he was a good person and a great friend.

"All right, people," Bill said and threw the phone back to Cole after hanging up, "We're on. Saddle up." He said and grabbed one of the machetes Tran had saved as he took the other.

"Stay together. This jungle is all green all the time, and you _will _get lost." He said as he and Tran took the lead, Kong jumping onto my shoulder.

* * *

Tran and Bill whacked at the plants as I walked right behind them with Kong on my shoulder.

Kong leaped onto a tree and I felt Ben pat my shoulder as I panted slightly, "You okay Keely?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile, "Great." I said with a nod and he patted my shoulder again going up to Bill who had paused to take a good breather, "hey. Mind if I give it a try?" he asked motioning to the machete in Bill's hand.

I looked at his back as if he was crazy, obviously he doesn't know how tiring it is.

Bill looked at him the same as I did but shrugged, "Knock yourself out."

Ben looked back at Sam and winked and I grinned suddenly realizing why he asked what he did.

Bill shook his head slightly and fell into step beside me, "Did I do things that ridiculous to try and impress you?" he asked me with a tiny smile.

I grinned, "No, you did things that were _much_ more ridiculous than that." I said making him grin before it dropped, "Keels I need to tell you something." He said solemnly looking straight ahead.

I frowned, "What is it?" I asked.

He sighed, "Jack offered me another fifty grand to stay on the Padrang and I accepted even though I knew it was dangerous." He said quietly and looked at me in sorrow.

I frowned but sighed, "I really want to smack you across the face right now." I said and he winced, "But I can see why you did it." I said with a soft smile.

He snapped his head to look me in the eye, "Really?" he asked shocked and I giggled, "Yes, stupid. It's not like we're exactly swimming in money, of course you would want to accept an offer like that." I said understandingly.

I hate to admit it but; if I was confident nothing would happen and I needed the money, I would've done exactly what Bill had done.

"So who else knows other than Jack and us?" I asked him quietly.

He shrugged, "Well I assume Sam would know since they're business partners. Maybe Mitchell knows." He guessed and I nodded.

Sam came up to us, "Hey. I'm sorry about your boat." She told us honestly.

Bill shrugged, "Yeah well…" he huffed, "It was a piece of shit anyways." He shook his head and walked away making me shake my head and walk beside Sam.

"He doesn't actually mean that." I said quietly, "It's just his damn pride won't let him act heart broken." I chuckled quietly and I smiled, "Thanks." I said softly.

Sam smiled back and we continued hiking through the jungle.

* * *

We came to a stop in front of a swamp and I walked to the front of the group to stand beside Bill.

"Can we go around?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we could," Bill said staring out at the swamp, "But we'd lose another day." He said staring at everyone as Kong kept to the trees.

"Let's go." He said leading everyone into the murky water.

I walked behind Bill slowly as Kong hopped onto trees beside us screeching and whimpering making me frown.

Bill stopped and looked up at him, "Hey. Knock it off." He commanded making Kong freak out even more.

I looked up at him, "Kong." I said quietly.

The little monkey looked even more panicked now and kept whimpering making me worry a little bit.

I stayed close to Bill as everyone kept moving forward, "Shit! What was that?" Cole shouted looking down at the water.

"What was what?" Gail asked worriedly looking around the swamp in a panic.

"Something just moved." Cole stated warily looking around in alarm.

"Oh, _please_ don't say that." Gail said visibly scared.

"I'm serious. Something just moved passed." Cole said with his arms above the water looking thoroughly upset that no one would listen to him.

"'Something just moved' as in something's alive?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah man, I-Shit! There it is again. There's something in here!" Cole yelled freaking out.

"There are probably a million things in here." Ben said trying to calm him down.

"He's right." Bill said speaking up, "Just keep moving." He said motioning to the other side of the swamp.

Everyone obeyed and continued walking (albeit warily).

"Ben?" Gail called making everyone turn around to see that Ben had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Bill asked as everyone started to move towards Gail.

"Shit!" Cole swore.

"Ben?" I called looking around.

"Ben!" Bill yelled.

Screaming Ben was thrown about in the water, "Help me!" He screamed and was dragged down again.

"Ben!" Everyone screamed.

He suddenly stood up with cuts and bite marks gasping for breath when a huge snake suddenly leaped out of the water snapping it's jaws around Ben's head making me along with almost everyone else scream.

I felt Bill pushing me towards shore and I ran as fast as I could through the water.

"_Run_!"

* * *

"What the hell was that thing?!" Cole screamed after we ran for at least a couple miles without stopping.

My eyes were wide and I was clutching my knees trying to calm myself down; Ben had just _died_. The man who had become a good friend to me was just _eaten by a fucking snake_.

I shivered.

"Anaconda." Bill answered a sick looking Cole.

"Oh, Great!" Cole laughed sarcastically with a shaky voice.

"There's snakes out here that big?" Gail asked looking like she wanted to cry.

"Yes, but-" Bill started but was cut off by Cole, "But _what_? That thing swallowed him whole!" He shrieked.

I put my head into my knees and tried to stop the tears from flowing as Bill tried to calm Cole down, "Calm down and listen for a second. I can explain-" he was cut off by Cole again.

"No, you calm down and you listen!" He yelled angrily, "Ben was eaten by a freaking _snake_!" He shouted freaking out and I whimpered a little bit as Cole tried to get the situation across to everyone, "Okay? _A freaking snake_!"

"Cole!" Jack said trying to get him to stop.

"Oh, God." Cole said starting to hyperventilate, "Oh, my god…" he said loudly.

"Cole." Jack said again.

"Oh, my god, did you see that thing?" He said breathing heavily and looking at Gail with wide eyes, "W-we don't got a chance against something like that! I mean, Mitchell. Mitchell. Listen to me, man." He said shakily walking up to Mitchell, "I watch the discovery channel. I'm telling you, we got no chance!" He said standing up and looking around the group panicked.

"We're like-we're like mice in an aquarium. You understand?" He said making eye contact with me as I whimpered, "I mean, we're gonna die, girl." He said and looked at Sam, "We're gonna die!" He cried.

Jack grabbed Cole by the shoulders trying to calm him down, "Cole, calm down. Okay?" he soothed leading Cole to sit on a rock.

Cole got tears in his eyes and I felt awful for him but I was just as terrified right now, if my own tears did anything to prove that.

Cole nodded his head, shaking, "Okay." He whispered, "Okay, Jack, I'm okay." He said sitting shakily on a rock, "I'll just-I'm gonna-I'm just gonna sit right here. I'm sorry. Sorry." He whispered trying to stop shaking.

It was silent for a few seconds and I felt Bill pull me close to him as I buried my head into his shoulder, "Listen." He whispered quietly, "Anacondas are territorial; a snake that size will hunt a huge area." He murmured trying to make everyone feel better, "There won't be another one for miles." He reasoned.

"We got to get to the boat." He said finally, "It's not that far." He said making me close my eyes in relief.

"So if we keep moving and stick together…" he tightened his arm around me, "…we should be fine." He said nodding his head slightly.

"We _should_ be?" Cole asked with a terrified look on his face and looked at Mitchell who shook his head, "How big do they get?" he asked.

"That was the biggest one I've ever seen by _far_. A freak of nature." Bill said, "The odds of running into another one that size are astronomical."

Mitchell shook his head again, "Yeah, but how do we know that the one that got Ben, is not going to come after us?" he asked.

Bill shook his head solemnly, "It takes them weeks to digest." He started gravely, "A meal like that," I winced, "He'll be sleeping it off for awhile." He finished.

Everyone breathed out and looked at the ground in sorrow; silently sending tiny prayers for Ben.

"Let's just, uhm, get to that boat and get home." Gail stated quietly standing up.

I sighed in relief: happy that someone finally said it.

"What about the orchid?" Jack questioned making Gail freeze and everyone stare at him.

I blinked in shock: was he honestly going to suggest continuing?

"You've got to be kidding me." Gail said looking at Jack like he was crazy.

"It won't be in bloom for another seven years." He argued.

Gail hardened her gaze, "This expedition is _over_, Jack." She said in a final tone.

"Now, hold on a second Gail." Mitchell interrupted making everyone look over at him, "There's a lot of money at stake here." He tried to reason.

Gail shook her head in disbelief, "I don't care! Ben is _dead_. We have _lost_ someone!" she yelled.

I unconsciously nodded my head, thanking god that finally _someone _was making sense.

"As Wexell-Hall's representative, I am calling this expedition _off_." she ordered.

"You don't have the authority." Jack argued.

"Check your contract." Gail hissed back.

"In case you haven't noticed; we're in the middle of the jungle." Jack smirked, "at this point; your authority is what _we_ say it is." He finalized.

She glared at him and I breathed out shakily, putting my head in my hands; I just want to be out of this goddamn jungle and on Livingston's boat as soon as possible.

Cole shook his head, "Jack, I'm with her. I got to get the hell out of here, man." He said desperately.

Jack sighed, "Look, Ben was my friend, okay? I got him into this and no one feels worse about his death than I do." He said trying to get everyone to see things from his point of view, "I don't want to do anything stupid. I just want to accomplish what we came here for. If we turn back now, then Ben's death would have been for nothing."

Everyone looked up at him a million things running through our minds.

"Let's just get to the boat." Sam reasoned, "We can re-group, and make our decision then." She rationalized making me nod my head.

"_Fine_." Gail said as she and Jack ended their silent staring contest.

Everyone slowly started to get up and start walking through the jungle again: although much slower this time.

I stayed put for a second with Bill, my body stuck in place as Ben's death kept running through my mind over and over again.

I was tugged out of my own mind when Bill pulled me off the rock and lead me after the others by my hand.

I looked up at him, "Bill." I whispered shakily as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

He looked at me and frowned wiping my tears away and taking my face in his hands, "Nothing is going to happen to you Keels. Not while I'm around." He promised placing a kiss on my lips.

I nodded my head and gave him a tight hug, "I believe you." I whispered.

He nodded, "Give me one second." He said quietly and walked back over to Jack and Sam who were having a quiet debate over something.

Bill mumbled something to Jack I couldn't hear.

"Hey, hey, hey! We had a deal!" Jack hissed back at him.

"Keep your money _Doc_." Bill mocked angrily, "Someone is _dead_. We are officially in over our heads." He said with a glare and I saw Sam looking at Jack and Bill in confusion.

"You just said that we wouldn't run into another one of those things." Jack said back and I shared a look with Tran.

"And we probably won't." Bill informed, "But I can't guarantee it. So I'll get you to the boat…" He said lowering his voice obviously making his answer final, "And after that, we're _done_." He growled and then walked over to me, taking my hand and leading me away.

* * *

"I saw this special on '_Animal Planet',_ Anacondas are vicious, man." Cole said swatting some plants away warily, "I mean, they hunt for _sport_, they don't even need to see you to each you. I mean; they just use their flicking tongues to sense body heat-" he blabbed giving everyone a two minute Wikipedia lesson on Anacondas.

Tran shared a half annoyed half amused look with Bill as Cole kept talking.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Gail hissed, obviously annoyed.

"And I knew this guy, who knew this other guy who used to shoot documentaries," he blathered on ignoring Gail, "And he went down to the Amazon with his crew, and they were all eaten by snakes; and that's a true story." He said paranoid.

Mitchell snorted, "C'mon, you '_knew a guy who knew a guy'_? That's an urban myth."

I sighed and shook my head, walking farther with Bill when Sam caught up to us extremely silent.

"I'm sorry about Ben." Bill said hesitantly and Sam stared at him for a second (probably shocked that he had spoken to her) when she got a sad look on her face and nodded.

"I never should've stayed on the Mendranang." He muttered angrily to himself as he hacked a plant out of the way.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked curiously making me frown and share a confused look with Bill.

"Well, I figured he didn't tell the others, but I thought you knew." He said staring at her.

"Knew what?" Sam asked furrowing her eyebrows.

My jaw unhinged slightly; that greasy bastard made a decision like that without talking to anyone about it first?! I thought angrily.

Bill probably had the same thoughts because he looked forward with a furious look on his face, "Byron offered me another fifty grand to stay on the river." He said through clenched teeth.

Sam snapped her head to look at me and I nodded my head, "I told him it might get rough, but he wanted to risk it." Bill continued.

Sam scoffed in disbelief and looked forward, "Hey," Bill said getting her attention, "Don't blame him-" I cut him off with a scoff of my own.

"Actually, you should blame him. Who the hell did he think he was to make a decision like that and not talk to anyone about it?" I hissed making Bill send me a look that said to back down.

"No. It was my call: I took the money. I thought I could get us through. If anybody wants to blame anyone; blame me." He said and walked ahead of us making me glower at his back: stubborn mule.

* * *

"These boots are killing me." Mitchell winced and muttered making me smile slightly as I felt Kong once again jump from my shoulder to the large plants that surrounded us.

"Cole." Mitchell suddenly called with furrowed eyebrows.

Said boy turned around with a questioning look on his face, "What?" he asked tiredly.

"You got something…" he trailed off gesturing to Cole's neck.

Cole's eyes widened and he whipped his back pack off yelling, "Oh, God! What is it?! Get it off! Get it off!" He screamed wiping at his body making everyone stare in alarm.

"Relax!" Bill yelled and grabbed Cole by the shoulders as he kept yelling and squirming, "Calm down! Cole! Cole! Calm down!" he yelled making me flinch.

Cole breathed heavily but did as he said, "What is it? What is it?" he asked in alarm.

Bill smirked at me and Tran and held a lighter up to Coles face, "All right, look" he said softly as Cole started freaking out again thinking that Bill was going to burn him, "Oh, hell no! You ain't burning me!" He gasped but stopped when Bill didn't release him and was going to do it anyways.

"You burn me and I'll kill you." Cole whispered in a panic as Bill held the lighter up to the back of Cole's neck and plucked something off, revealing it to be a large leech.

Everyone's eyes widened and they frantically started to pat themselves down; checking for any on themselves.

"You okay?" Bill asked slightly amused at Cole who sighed in relief.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine- why are you going up my shirt?" he whimpered.

Bill started lifting Cole's shirt and his eyes widened, "Jesus." Bill said despite his grin (obviously finding Cole's panic hilarious).

He turned Cole around to show off his back covered in at least a dozen large leeches making everyone's eyes widen and gasp.

"Anyone have a blowtorch?" Bill asked amused.

* * *

I cuddled Kong against my chest, scratching his head and bit my lip as Cole had the last few bloodsuckers burnt off his back.

I winced slightly at Mitchell's feet; they were all bloodied and blistered since he hadn't had a chance to put socks on before the boat went over the waterfall.

He made a move to put his boot back on when Tran stopped him, "Stop!" he yelled putting his hand out to stop him.

Mitchell froze and everyone snapped his or her head to look at him, "Careful." He said grabbing Mitchell's boot from him and holding it upside down over the log, he pounded his fist on the bottom of it twice when a spider fell out, "Whoa, whoa!" Mitchell and Jack said moving away from it quickly.

I was surprised that it wasn't familiar to me, since I had seen quite a lot since moving here (and Bill and Tran wouldn't let me forget it either).

"What's it-?" he cut himself off staring at it in alarm.

Tran pointed at it, "If that thing bit you, you would be _lumpuh_:Paralyzed, like stone, for two days." He said staring at Mitchell as if he was the luckiest man in the world.

He raised the boot to kill it when Jack stopped him by trapping the spider in a jar and holding it up to examine.

I looked at him like he was crazy and shared a perplexed look with Tran.

"What do you call this fella?" Jack asked obliviously and I pinched the bridge of my nose; I swear it's like dealing with a child.

"_Laba laba batu_: stone spider" he answered with a tiny shake of his head.

"I may have just discovered a valuable new anesthetic agent for Wexell-hall." He grinned.

Mitchell took the jar from him, "Oh, no, no, no. Forget Wexell-hall, we can get this at highest bidder." He said staring at the spider making me shake my head in disbelief and look down at the monkey in my arms, "Humans are stupid." I whispered to him.

Bill rolled his eyes and walked towards them, "All right. Show and tell's over; we gotta get to that boat." He stated, "Put your boots on and lets go." He ordered.

* * *

_**I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who **_**_reviewed/followed/favourited my story :) It really means a lot!_**

**_Rosa: _**_Here's another chapter ;) and I really do try to make them longer, each one is around 3000 words or more so right now that's the best I can do, haha :)_

**_dietrich2234:_**_ I know! I've been searching for some, but I've only found around 3 in existence! And I love Bill too (he's gorgeous) and I like the pairing of Sam/Bill too but I found it much easier to write a Bill/OC story. Here's the next chapter ;)_

**_Guest: _**_I know I love, love, love the movie, haha. I like the Sam/Bill pairing too :) And I find that if I try to write in Bill's POV it won't be well written at all (I really can't do men's POV so most of the main characters in my stories are female) so I probably won't have that in this story, sorry!_

**_Thanks Again guys!_**

**_~Klary_**


End file.
